Miroir, mon beau miroir
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Reiner ne sait pas quand il vit ses plus belles aventures : de jour, avec ses camarades aimants, ou de nuit, protégé par ses mystèrieux fantasmes...


Miroir, mon beau miroir

Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Il peinait à se lever. Il faisait de l'exercice. Pompes, abdos, l'éternelle rengaine. Puis il se douchait. Se séchait. Attrapait au vol quelque chose à manger. S'habillait en vitesse. Un T-shirt plutôt court et serré lui suffisait.

Puis il allait se regarder dans le miroir.

Plus d'une fois, il avait été ébloui par sa frimousse blonde. Trop grand pour être complètement réfléchi par la glace, il devait reculer de quelques pas afin de se comtempler, du haut de ses cent quatre-vingt-cinq centimètres. Un léger duvet hérissait ses joues, mais comme toujours, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait même croire que cela lui donnait un air attirant. Son sourire confiant illuminant son visage carré, ses yeux bleus réfléchissant la lumière du jour : Il était prêt. Il acheva de s'équiper, prit ses clés, et s'en alla en courant.

Il s'effondra sur la porte lorsqu'il rentra. Il était transi de fatigue, et pouvait la sentir s'immiscer jusqu'au bout de chacun de ses muscles.

Il se mit à l'aise, enleva son haut, défit sa ceinture, et révéla son corps nu à la lumière du jour. Sa peau claire réflechissait la lumière du soleil, qui semblait parcourir chaque centimètre carré de son corps à la recherche d'un abri. Elle sut trouver refuge dans la musculature saillante du jeune homme : d'abord, elle s'abritait en dessous de sa poitrine ferme et solide, puis s'enfuyait, courant le longs d'abdimonaux parfaitement rangés, avant de se disperser entre ses cuisses robustes et massives, se réflechissant cependant au fil de quelques uns de ses poils pubiens dorés comme le jour. Le jeune homme s'étirant, son corps dévoilait multitude de volumes et de creux : ses aisselles révélaient à la lumière des poils lumineux tandis que ses fesses musclées se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ses épaules, commes emprisonnées sous sa peau, balancaient ses bras, qui, oscillants, dessinaient au sol une ombre gracieuse, mais forte et inébranlable.

Encore une fois il s'admira : il se tint droit afin de faire ressortir tout ses attributs, suite à quoi il se lanca un sourire, puis un autre. Ses yeux se plissaient, ses sourcils se levaient, ses machoires se détendaient : aucun doute, s'auto complimenter est le meilleur de moyen de se remonter le moral.

Sous le coup de la fatigue, il ploya la nuque. Sa tête s'approcha du robinet, duquel il étancha sa soif. Certaines gouttes d'eau s'échappèrent de sa bouche, ruisselant jusqu'à son menton ; s'échouant sur cet immense récif, elles finissaient par glisser et aterrir à ses pieds, dans un bruit aussi répétitif qu'entêtant. Comme charmé par cette douce mélodie, il ferma les yeux, inspirant un bon coup, levant ses poumons, baissant son diaphragme.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Ce n'était pas lui qu'il vit dans le miroir.

Il y voyait un Homme. Un vrai. Un qui s'était battu. Un qui s'était sacrifié. Qui cherchait de grandes valeurs derrières de petites bannières.

Lui n'avait rien de tout ça. Lui n'était pas un héros. Lui était un vaillant. Il s'entourait de camarades à protéger. Il les protégait. Et c'était tout; pas de grands idéaux. Pas de batailles acharnées. Seulement se lever le matin, se coucher le soir : voilà tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il leva ses mains et les abattit en fracas sur ses joues. Sa peau vibra, le galvanisa : C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour s'échapper de ses rêveries diurnes. N'attendant pas que le soleil se couche, ne se faisant rien à manger, il se dirigea vers son matelas et, dans un saut magistral, se vautra dans cette nuit de sommeil dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Seule la nuit, dans sa secrète obscurité, sut ce dont il songea cette nuit là. Tandis que son corps reposait froidement sur son lit, une paire de mains fortes comme des pinces vinrent le saisir, et glissèrent le long de son corps. Partant de ses pectoraux, celles-ci effleuraient sa peau et chatouillaient son pelage, allant et venant, se pressant contre la moindre once de corps que le jeune homme avait travaillé, comme si elles connaissaient ce corps dans toute sa surface. Celles-ci, dans la plus grande sensibilité, oscillaient entre passion et virulence, exhaltant chacun des sens du jeune blond : celui-ci en frissonait de plaisr. Ses poils se hérissaient, sa peau suait, son entrejambe le démangeait... mais laissons à la pâle lune solitaire le secret de cette nuit : car, de tout ceux qui auraient pu voir ce dont elle a été témoin, seule elle n'en aurait pas été choquée.

La lumière se fraya un chemin entre les rideaux. Elle éclaira dans un premier temps sa frimousse en pagaille. Puis, s'immiscant progressivement dans la salle, elle mit au jour un jeune homme épanoui, dont le visage était adouci par un sourire qui plus jamais ne serait innocent.

Il lui fallut encore quinze bonnes minutes pour se lever, durant lesquelles il s'étonna de sa bonne humeur. Il se mit debout et, boitant, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Là, il ne banda pas ses muscles, ceux-ci étant fatigués par ses exercices de la veille. Au lieu de quoi, il s'observa en détail : au coin de sa bouche gisait une écume blanche : sûrement un résidu de salive s'étant échappé de sa bouche durant son sommeil. Il était tout décoiffé : lui qui, d'habitude, était si énergique le matin, était ce jour là littéralement vidé.

Alors, incapable de retirer ce sourire qui lui entrouvrait les lèvres, il alla se faire à manger. Ses fesses endolories le menèrent péniblement à la cuisine : là, toujours aussi radieux, il engloutit deux yaourts, suite à quoi il s'habilla, non sans peine, puis partit.

Après tout, pourquoi se plaindre ? Ce sourire n'est-il pas de ceux qu'on ne connait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ?


End file.
